Jeresy's Shocking lover's
by fglqueen717
Summary: pauly and vinny knew from day one they wanted each other but when vinny's moves out they find who loves who
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is on based on the last show 1-12-12. My friend Ashley came up with the title

I watched the only man I'd ever love walking out that door with suitcase in hand. I know we both were in love because what happened our last time together. He walked the door we were till joined hand and hand, when we pulled apart my heart broke and I felt sick. He said he would write everyday. I went into my empty roomturning off the light and I just cried myself to sleep thinking about the first time we all met

The first time everyone met

I remember when he first walked through that door having no idea that I'd fall in love. When I unpacking he walked in the room looking up at introducing himself.

"Hi I'm Vinny I guess we'll be roommates. What your name."

"Pauly D." I could tell in his eyes he smitten too so we shot each other smiles and put our stuff away. My heart couldn't stop beating fast I plan to see I was nervous and sweating.

"You feeling ok. You look like you're not feeling well."

"It's hot in here. I'm fine." I had on a wife beater and shorts I knew I couldn't be hot. He dressed like me. In my mind I wanted throw Vinny down on the bed kissing him long and good while pulling off his clothes. I also wondered what he'd look like naked. The other guys Mike and Ronnie wondered I wasn't in love with the girls like "damn"

2 days later

All the guys were making breakfast getting plates Vinny and I touched hands and just smiled and blushed then we deiced to run outside. We sat on a chair and held hands it was great we didn't talk we just leaded into each other. When Sammi came out Vinny moved to a single chair playing it off. I was blushing a little hard.

"What going on out here."

"We're just chilling getting some sun." I was scared I didn't want Sammi to see my boner so I folded my hands over my front of pants.

"Cool."

"We'll be in soon." Vinny could see my boner so took of our pants and got in the hot tub and fixed my little problem. God he was great with his lips then he kissed me just a quick peck and we went back inside. I knew I wanted more times like that. I wonder what it'd feel like when we kissing with tongue. Everyone wanted hang together but all I wanted was spend time alone with Vinny. When they left we just talked.

"I like being close to you. So did you like what I did you?"

"Yes of course I couldn't it you just too cute." That was about the time Vinny leaned into me kissing my lips so we on the couch making out. I loved how Vinny put his hand up my shirt. I wanted to fuck him right there. But couldn't I want to wait I liked him way too much. I knew I was gay for a while but Vinny was the first guy I fell for.

A year later

We still partied when we the clubs with everyone but near looked up because we together and chose to not tell anyone our little serest. Remember one night Vinny crawled into my bed he said he didn't feel and just me to hold him tight. The next day Snooki saw us in the same bed.

"Why you guys in the same bed."

"Vinny felt sick and wanted be next to me in case he got sick." When she left the room Vinny turned me shoving his tongue down my throat that made me hot. I didn't know that girls were talking about us.

"Jenni I walked out in on Vinny and Pauly in bed together. I have the feeling that something was up."

"Like what."

"I don't know maybe their dating."

"Really." The girls just laughed at the idea of them being gay in a love. We were kissing with the door open when I just stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought that Mike could see. I didn't want him to see because he's tell he's such a asshole"

"I understand baby" OMG he called me baby he really loves even thought don't say it yet. I gave him a kiss before he left the room to let me get dressed. I wanted him to see him naked. later in the club we got some drinks and went off to be alone we found an empty room. He pulled me down on the couch kissing my lips moving to my neck. I started to get hot and my jeans were getting tight. Vinny moved his hand in between my legs touching hard cock through my jeans

"You want me to make you feel good."

"Yeah I do."

"Take off your pants." I took of my shorts Vinny put his hand down my boxers jerking me off. He started to kiss me but stopped to moan out in pleasure. I could tell he was hard too so I reached my hand down his pants. I took his pants off getting down on my knee and I was giving him head. After it as all over Vinny put his arms around me holding me tight and just held hands. 5 minutes later we heard Sammi saying to me to go. We didn't care we walked holding hands. Everyone looked at us with a weird look.

"Why you two holding hands what you like each other."

"Shut up Mike. I'm not telling you even if it was true." We when got home I was tired so I went to bed Vinny followed me crawling into with me bed. As we laying in bed we could hear Mike talking about us.

"I can't believe Vinny and Pauly were holding hands. I wonder why they were doing in the club. They say they're not going out. But no man would hold another man's hand innless they were going out. I heard Snooki telling him come on if there we would have seen something. In the bedroom Vinny turned to me looking me in the eyes."

"I believe him. I don't care don't care if they talk. All I want is you. I won't leave you if they find out." He kissed me moving his hand down near my boxers just as I heard a knock on the door

"Pauly it Mike we need to talk.

"I'm really tired so I don't want talk." Vinny was making me feel good I wanted to moan out in pleasure but I couldn't so I said "oh babe" quietly

"You like that want to use my month to make feel ever better."

"You know I want baby." Vinny moved himself down and I could feel his lips touch my cock and I twitched in pleasure after he was one we went to sleep.

One night at club

We went to the club together slip on drinks having fun. I took Vinny to the dance floor and got lost in the dance soon we were dancing and making out. We didn't know everyone in the house was watching in shocked we were kissing. You could see our tongues dancing together. Vinny started grinding against me which was making me hard. Soon we went back to the room in the club and had some fun. When Vinny and I left everything started to talk about what they just saw.

"Wow they're gay and into each other. I can't believe it."

"Me either I wouldn't it believed it if didn't just see with my own eyes. They're really like each other." I didn't know that Mike had started a fight and everyone had to go as we were having. Vinny was massage me downstairs as I heard footsteps Snooki walked us before we walked hid everything it all out in the open.

"What's wrong?

"We have to go Mike got us kicked out." I could tell by her eyes she's shocked I was scared she'd tell.

"You won't tell what you saw."

"No that is your business."

"Thank you." We when got in cab we went to the back to finish the job. My body was hot I wanted to twitched but I just sat there. Jenni could tell something was up and turned to us.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah everything is fine." I noticed that I was sweating hoping she wouldn't ask why. After he finished put my head on his chest and him just held me

"Do you feel ok?"

"Maybe a little drunk felling a little sick." I lied that would the best answer to that question. I figured they knew I little bit about us but I know what they to know all that had been up. I started to kiss Vinny I didn't care they knew but I loved the taste of his kiss. Soon I had my hand down his pants I started to suck it nice and good. Right as about to finish Ronnie look over at Vinny with a weird look.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing why you ask."

"You were acting weirdly."

"I'm just tried." When they got the house Snooki pulled Vinny aside to talk.

"We need to talk."

"About what."

"What happened tonight?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"So how long have you too be together."

"Since the second day we were in the house."

"So you must really like him."

"Yeah I love him with all heart." Mike tried to talk to me I thought I'd talk to him.

"Pauly I saw your little show tonight. I didn't know you were into Vinny or guys."

"Yeah I like Vinny. Why do you care about who I like?"

"I just wanted to why you kissing Vinny like that."

"Yeah I kissing Vinny so what."

"I thought you were into girls. What would explain why you never took a girl room every time you went to the club?"

"Listen I don't want to talk about this. I'm going into my room stop being so nosey and into my relationship."

"Don't be like that I just wanted to know."

"You ruined Sammi and Ronnie's and I'm not gonna let you do that too me." I slammed the door in his face I wanted to change and get into bed. Mike made me mad. When I heard a knock at the door I know it was Vinny. I could hear Mike talking to Ronnie.

"Pauly got mad at me because asked him if he was dating Vinny."

"I can understand. When we were riding home I swear Vinny was getting pleasured in the back."

"That is nasty man."

"I still can't believe Vinny and Pauly are a couple. I thought that Vinny and Snooki would get together." Vinny looked at me and could tell I was mad."

"What is wrong baby?"

"Mike was being nosey about us. I told him to stay out of it. Mike just wants to make trouble"

"Don't worry about it baby. I'll shut him up for you." He started to kiss me nice and show and made me forget about Mike. Soon I was on up of Vinny making out there was on the door.

"Go away we're busy."

"Can we talk?" It was Ronnie but I still didn't wanna talk. Why did everyone in house wanna know about your relationship?

"Guys can we talk for only 5 minutes."

"I'm busy. I don't want talk." I was mad about to scream or start a fight. Vinny could see in my eyes.

"It was gonna come out one day. I don't care let them talk either. But who cares baby." I was listening to Ronnie and Mike talk again.

"Mike I would lay off of him. Pauly is made and sounds like ready to fight."

"So what he won't don't it. I wanna know what's going with him. Since tonight was a shocker."

1-12-12

We had been together for almost 3 years and I just found out he's leaving to be close to with his family. We were the only ones in the house.

"Vinny I don't want you to go. I love you so much to let you go."

"I love you too don't worry I'll write you everyday. I'll still be your boyfriend." Looking into sexy brown eyes I could see the pain.

"Make love to me tonight." Vinny grabbed my hand and pulled n the book where he pulled my pants off. I pulled off his pants while were kissing and soon we were naked.

"You sure you want this babe."

"Yes I do baby." When I felt Vinny's cock inside of I moaned in pleasure. Our hips rocked back and forth while we were kissing. This was the moment I wanted for years. 10 minutes I cumed and I was out of breath smiling at him.

"That was amazing baby. You were so good."

"Pauly it's your turn to make love to me."

"Of course." I can't believe I was fucking Vinny. I loved my cock inside of him that made him felt good. After everything was over we lay in each others arms.

"Baby please don't go stay here with me."

"I want to you know that. Babe but I sometime be with my family and be alone. It's nothing to do with you."

"I know that baby. "1 hour later he was done packing and came downstairs with his suitcases and called the cab. Before the cab got there we went in for long tongue kiss and hugs.

"Bye baby. I love you."

"Bye I love you too baby." The next day I was still in bed and upset." Deanna came in to talk to me.

"I'm sorry. Pauly come down and have breakfast with us."

"I'm not hungry." I decided to come and chill with everyone. I looked like a mess when I got to the table to I put my head down trying not to cry.

"We're all sorry that Vinny went away." Mike started to talk to me.

"After this we can to club and get a guy to take come and get your mind off of him."

"Shut up Mike."

"Come get drunk and have one night stand." I was upset and now I was mad I walked away.

"Wait a go Mike we trying to cheer him up." When everyone left I called Vinny.

"Hey baby I miss you."

"I miss you babe. I love you so much. I'm still sorry I had to leave you. I haven't stop thing about last night and you."

"I love you too. Come back soon. I need you." I understand don't worry." We wrote to each other every day for a month but one day the letters stopped. I wondered why I wrote him a asking why

Dear Vinny,

It is been weeks since I got a letter from you. I really miss you. I hope everything is ok with you. I love you so much. It's hard here without you. I keep waiting for you baby. I hope you write me back soon.

Love

Pauly xoxo

I thought by 2 days I there would be a letter from him but nothing. I called his cell phone but no answer. I started to wonder. I left a message on his phone: _hey baby its Pauly I'm just wondering where you are if everything ok with you. I love you when you get this call me back._ That night I went to the club and just drank and got drunk. I got on the dance floor and just dance I found a guy we to talking.

"Hey I'm Pauly and you are."

"I'm Zach." We got to kissing and I felt something I was happy. In the middle of dancing I felt the room spin.

"Zach we need to go I don't feel well."

"Sure Pauly." We told Snooki I was going home. Before we made inside I got sick for awhile. When we got to the bedroom we started kissing soon we were having sex. The next day I woke up feeling so sick. I wondered who was in the bed with me. Zach turned to me kissing me.

"Last night was great." I felt two types of sick. I knew I was gonna throw up and sick for having sex with a random man that wasn't Vinny. As I was in the bathroom getting sick my phone ran it was Vinny.

"Hey baby."

"Hey babe. Sorry we haven't talked I've been real busy. I missed you terribly. I love you."

"I love you."

"You sound a little funny what a matter."

"I got drunk last night and don't feel well." I couldn't tell him about Zach.

"Feel better hunny you want me to go."

"No. when you coming back."

"Soon don't worry. I was thinking maybe in a month."

"I'm so happy."

"I have to go babe. Bye babe I love you."

"I love you too." Right after that Mike walked by the bathroom door.

"What did you tell lover boy about last night."

"Just that I got drunk."

"You gonna tell him you got drunk and fucking someone else."

"Shut up Mike I'm not the mood."

"You gonna tell Zach that you got a man and you used him to feel better."

"Fuck you."

"You did it not me." Punched Mike right in the face I got on of him just beating the shit out of him. Ronnie had to pull me of him. Zach came out looking at me.

"You ok. What happened?"

"He got on my bad side." Zach kissed me pulled into him and that felt good.

"I know we met in a club but I wanna get you because I really like you."

"When you feel better I wanna take you out on a date."

"I'd like that." I went to bed and Zach just held me tight. In the bathroom Mile was looking at his bruised face and blacken eye and his nose was still bloody. Everyone was talking about how beat up Mike.

Staten Island month later

I decide to see Vinny since it been 5 months since he moved out of I was thinking he would be glad to see me. I knocked on the door but his mom said he wasn't home. I saw him come out the house next door.

"Hey baby." Vinny turned around shocked to see me here.

"What you doing here?"

"I missed you so much I thought I'd come and see you. He kissed me holding me tight. I felt bad to being with Zach now for a month.

"Wanna go and have some fun again." By that time I could my jeans getting tighter. Vinny grabbed my hand pulling me towards my car and we got in the back. Vinny was massaging my cock through my pants. Then he pulled of my pants and underwear. He grabbed my cock and jerked me off.

"Oh Vinny harder."

"I'm glad I'm making you feel better." Soon I cumed and I noticed Vinny was hard so I jerked him off too. After it all done we got to talking.

"So what is new at the house?"

"I beat up Mike for being a nosey jerk. Everyone misses you." I couldn't tell me about him but Zach and now were now a couple.

"I miss them too. I'm glad you finally shut Mike up." Soon my phone rang it was Zach

"Hey hunny what's up."

"I came to the house and Jenni said you were gone."

"Sorry I went to see a friend. I'll be back soon and then we'll go out." Vinny turned to me

"Who was that?"

"A friend baby."

"Listen baby I have to go babe I'll call you later. I love you."

He gave me kiss on the lips and left. I was so happy to I saw him and we had some fun. When I got home Zach was waiting for me. He ran up to me kissing me.

"I missed you. Hunny I'm glad your back."

"I missed you." I was torn between two lovers I knew when Vinny came back I would have to chose


	2. Chapter 2

July 12-2012

Vinny showed up back in the house. When he came back I wasn't even home I was out with Zach. When I came home Vinny was there I ran up to him.

'Vinny I'm glad your back."

"I too baby. Nowhere ever have to be apart." He just kissed me long and hard.

"Baby I want to you take you out tonight."

"I'd like that ever much." We went the bedroom to make out I didn't that everything would change. As we were kissing his phone he picked it.

"Hey sexy what's up."

"I went to your home and mom said you left I love you hunny. I didn't have time to say to goodbye." I get up and walked over to my bed I was mad.

"Who was that?" Vinny got pale while sweating I knew this was bad.

"That was Chris my boyfriend I'm sorry." I felt sick and started to cry.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Sorry. After I went home."

"Why would you."

"At first my mom set us up because she didn't like us being together. I told him about us and I guess we fell in love." Vinny sat down next to holding my hand but I jerked it away

"Don't hold me like everything is ok."

"That is why I stopped writing you. I still love you." At the moment I knew I had to come clean.

"When I didn't hear from after you awhile I got drunk and had a one night stand, which turned into a relationship." We both stood there in shock and angry. I wanted to hit Vinny but I couldn't hurt him.

"I can't believe you Vinny that dated someone else and you tell me still love me."

"How can you talk to me about this when you have boyfriend too."

"I only what I did because I was upset I figured you won't ever gonna call or write. Who do you want more?" Vinny sat down he knew it a big decision.

"Pauly I want you and only you. Who do you want more." I didn't know what to say I was afraid that Vinny would leave again and I couldn't do that again.

"Vinny I need to know if you leave me again."

"No I'm here to stay or I wouldn't have come back." I knew I wasn't ready to say my answer yet I was still upset.

"I need time to think about this." Vinny was in shock.

"I understand." I could tell in his eyes he was hurt. The next day after sleeping on it I had my decision.

"Vinny I want to be with Zach." I felt bad when I saw all hurt in eyes.

"I can't believe you. Tell me why."

"Because when I was hurt thinking you'll never talk to me Zach was there for me." When I was the tears I left the room and my house taking some of my stuff I had to be with Zach. Everyone saw Vinny they were so excited and just hugged him.

"Glad your back we all missed you."

"I bet Pauly is glad your home."

"I don't want talk about." Mike was being a jerk pressed on about it.

"What Pauly wanted someone else? I guess being gone didn't help."

"Shut up." Vinny walked away to his room Snooki followed.

"Vinny what happened."

"When we were away from each other we both ended up dating other people. I told Pauly what happened and he asked to choose. I chose him but did want to be with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did he tell you he didn't love you?"

"No he didn't he said he was hurt and couldn't do this. When I ran to Zach I was upset and trying to cry because I couldn't explain to him why. I called him telling him to outside. I ran into his arms.

"What's matter?"

"Can I stay here from awhile? It's a long story."

"Sure hunny." I knew I couldn't stay in the room after what happened. When I got inside I started to make out with him just as my phone rang it was Vinny I couldn't answer. It when to voice mail _baby I'm sorry if I hurt you I dint want you. Shit happened and we both got hurt. Please come back and call me. I love you._

"Hunny please tell me what happened."

"My boyfriend came back and broke my heart I told him I wanted you."

"I'm glad you choose me. I love you Pauly so much."

"I love you too." About 10 minutes later my phone rang it was Vinny so I just turned my phone off and put down walked away

"What do you wanna do tonight hunny?"

"Let's go to the club."

"Sure Hun." When we went to Karma I knew we would run into everyone but now they know what happened. Later that night we walked into the club hand and hand I didn't see Vinny which was good. We got some drinks and went to dance when Ronnie came up to me to talk.

"Pauly I heard you moved out and broke Vinny's heart."

"He broke my heart that is why I moved out listen I want you guys to leave me alone and never talk to me again.

"You don't mean that do you."

"Yes I do. I'm so sick of everyone in my business." Ronnie walked looking down telling everyone what I said. They all turned around looking at me Deena looked most upset. She ran up me trying to her emotions get to her.

"Why did you tell Ronnie for us not to talk to you?"

"I'm sick of everyone waiting to know everything went on between Vinny and I. Shit happened how leave it alone."

"I'm sorry I agree with you."

"You can talk me. Just want be alone with Zach and have fun since today became really fucked up. "

"You moved out for a while I can couldn't be in the same room with Vinny." I understand take your time I'll be there for you when you come back." We had 2 more drinks and left to go to a different too much drama. All I wanted was to feel better but it seems to come to back tom. I turned to Zach

"All I want is to feel better escape my feelings." He pulled out small clear bag

"This helps me forget." I could tell what it was but I didn't care I so I did one hit and soon I felt better and was now happy for the first time today

"You feel better hunny."

"Yeah I do thanks." Did I just thank Zach for giving me drugs I didn't care? We went to another club where we got drunk and high. The next I had to go to work I hated being around them. So I do took along my "pick me up" I didn't even fix my hair. When I walked in they just looked at me, Snooki came to me.

"You look different."

"I'm a little hung over. Don't worry." I could tell that Mike wanted to rip into me bout Vinny but I could over hear them talk.

"Vinny was so upset he cried himself to sleep. Pauly really broke his heart. You had to stay with him."

"Mike I don't think you should be talking about this in front of Pauly." I got up walking up to him

"Mike shut the fuck up. I'm so you sick wanting to know everything of about us. You want me to kick your ass again maybe then you'll shut up."

"Just tell me what happened."

"We were fucking other people and Vinny thought everything would be fine. Now fuck off." Mike stood there shocked I heard him talking again.

"Damn Vinny didn't tell us that. I only thought it was only Pauly sneaking about. Did Vinny tell you that."

"No but I don't think he would've."

"I wish I could've been there when all this happened. That would have been some good drama."

"You're sick Mike. What you want another Ronnie and Sammi fight."

"No but I bet Pauly wanted to smack Vinny right across the face." I wanted to jump Mike again I just walk away flipping Mike off.

"Fuck you Mike. Your such a dick how does feel."

"Damn Pauly I'm sorry."

"Bullshit. Don't talk to again or I'll fuck you up." It felt so good to stand up too Mike. I could tell Snooki was a little scared.

"Fuck you too." I walked away I could tell Mike wanted to jump me. Apart of me wanted that too so I fuck him up again.

A month later

I stopped spiking and cutting my hair it was now quite long. I looked different. I hadn't talk to anyone in the house not even Deena. It was just Zach and I. I didn't dress like normally would. Zach and I were now 7 months strong. I didn't talked to Vinny I guess he gave up trying to get me back. Zach wasn't feeling good so I went to the club alone. I put on a black wife beater with tight jeans, my hair was in ponytail. When I got there I sat at the bar ordered a drink and decided to take a hit. I could hear my housemates talking about me

"That looks like Pauly over there."

"Yeah it does I think he's doing drugs."

"Pauly wouldn't do drugs."

"Deena go over to him and see if that Pauly." Deena walked over to me.

"Pauly is that you."

"Hey Deena yes it's me."

"How are doing. Where's Zach?"

"I'm fine and he's sick."

"Were you doing drugs?" I thought about telling her the truth.

"You can tell anyone what I tell you promise."

"Promise."

"Yeah I was but I don't it all time. How's Vinny doing?"

"He's ok."

"Listen I want to be alone right now." She left and had 2 more drinks and left. The next day I woke missing Vinny. I went looking for Zach but he was gone. I wanted to cry but I took two shots and passed out Zach found me.

"Pauly are you ok."

"No I miss Vinny. I don't wanna go away from you. Zach looked at me funny

"Hunny wanna go back to the house?"

"I don't know." I wanted too but then I couldn't hide my drug problem. I knew Mike still hated me and wouldn't want me back

"I'll understand if you wanna you go back."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm happy being alone with you."

2 weeks later

I was the club when Zach called me he sounded weird.

"Hunny I don't feel well you can come home."

"What wrong."

"I'm not sure I feel feverish and just sick. Listen I'm gonna sleep it over a little bit. When you come just crawl into bed with me. I love you."

"I love you too." I had 2 more drinks and went home. I went upstairs to get into bed I noticed something was wrong. I leaned into him he wasn't breathing I called 911.

"911 what your emergency?"

"My boyfriend's not breathing."

"How long has he been like that?"

"I don't know I just came home and found him." I kinda knew what was up but didn't know about it.

"Give him mouth to mouth.' His lips were cold but I did it anyway.

"Nothing is working." By the time they got the house. It took them less than a minute to tell me he had died.

"Sir your boyfriend is dead and his been like for a while." I dropped to the floor crying I kissed his lips on last time. I packed my stuff, some pics and some of his stuff and prove to the hose. I knocked on the door Deena answered.

"Hey Pauly."

"I'm back to stay for good."

"What happened you guys break up?"

"Something like that." I was trying to hold back my tears. I went upstairs to my old room.

"Hey Vinny. I'm sorry for what happened. Can we get back together? I really need you right now." I ran into Vinny's arms and broke down he just held me tight.

"What happened?"

"Zach died tonight."

"I'm so sorry babe." Vinny kissed me and I felt a little better.

"Vinny I still love you."

"I love you. I'll take you back." At the time I wanted to go sleep because I hurt so much. Mike realized I was back in the house.

"Oh so now your back. What happened?"

"I can't talk about it. I hoped Mike would leave it be.

"I'm sorry." He walked away. I was glad I knew I don't I wanna talk to anyone but Vinny."Don't tell anyone they can't know." I afraid if everyone k new they wouldn't shut up or leave me alone.

"You still on drugs?"

"Maybe." I wasn't sure about telling her the truth. She couldn't know.

"Have you done any hits today?"

"No I'm not high." I knew I wanted to so bad.

"I'm glad."

"I don't want to talk." I closed the door I took out my stash and did 3 hits. I hide the stuff so Vinny wouldn't find it. I got dressed went downstairs I was high and happy hoping no would notice. Everyone noticed that I was jumping around like I was hyper Vinny turned around looking at me.

"Is everything ok because you're acting strange?"

"I'm fine doing worry."

"Let's go back to our room and talk."

"Sure." As we went into the room my stash feel out and now my secrets were out in the open.

"So you on drugs baby. I can't believe you. How long."

"About 4 months."

"Why would you do drugs?"

"I was upset and this made me better."

"Oh so when you were upset by by me you went out did drugs. Who gave you the drugs?"

"Zach."

"So he was on drugs too."

"Yeah."

"You need to get clean or we can be together. You've changed in a bad way. Just look at yourself." I was pale and skinny I didn't really look the way I was when I lived in the house. Vinny walked out and I went to cry so I took some hits the feeling went away. I lay on my bed and started to feel real sick so I walked down the stairs. Everyone but Mike was gone. I feel the ground and started having a seizure.

"Pauly you ok."

"No I'm not feeling like have fever and I can't breathe."

"I'll get you help." I was surprised that Mike was helping me after I told him off. The last thing I remember was Mike telling the people at the hospital that I need to help and what was wrong with me. When I woke up everyone was looking at me, Vinny looked real upset.

"What's wrong with everyone?"

"You had overdose on cocaine. If it wasn't for Mike you'd be dead." Vinny got up and stood over me.

"I can't believe you did thus. You need help. You really upset me I thought you were gonna die. I love you to much to watch you die."

"I love you too." the doctor came in shortly after looking at me."

"Mr. Delvecchio you almost died of cocaine overdose. You need to go to rehab.'

"For how long."

"Intill you kick your habit and figure out why turned to drugs."

"Sure I'll go." After the doctor left I got the thinking when I made sickening discovery. Zach died from drugs and that was my wake up call. I can't die on Vinny nor did I wanna die. I turned to Mike.

"Thank you for saving my life. I thought you hated me."

"I don't like you but I'm not gonna sit by and watch you died. I had to have your life."

"Vinny I promise I won't do anything more drugs. I'm gonna go away for a while to get better. I'm truly sorry that I scared you and think I was gonna died." We started to hold hands and kiss. I knew I felt better I also felt so stupid for almost dying for drug overdose.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later

When I came back I was looking more like myself minus my hair. I know things were back to normal. I still hated Mike and knew he hated me too. When I walked through the door Vinny threw his arms around me holding tight.

"I'm so glad your back babe. I missed you so much. I happy that things are back to normal."

"I missed you baby I'm not leaving again." He pulled my hand up the stairs, he was gonna welcome me home. When we got the bedroom we locked the door as Vinny threw me down the bed getting on up of me. Soon we making out. I loved it when Vinny was kissing my chest that made my jeans feel tighter. He smiled at me while winking.

"Babe which would you like better. Me giving you head or me fucking you."

"Fuck me. We haven't done that in a while. I want you to make me scream." At first Vinny was massaging me through my jeans. Then he slowly pulled off my pants and boxers leaving me hot and naked on the bed. He pulled off his clothes, he looked so hot standing there naked. Once again he crawled on up of me kissing chest moving downwards to my cock kissing it I could feel my body twitch.

"That feels good right babe. Well it's about to get better." I got on back as he spread my legs as he moved his cock inside of me. This was our second time. Vinny turned to kissing when rocking my hips. I could feel my body getting for an orgasm.

"Baby I'm getting ready to cum. Harder Vinny make me it feel better."

"You like this babe." I could feel him moving faster and harder, god I never felt this good.

"Oh Vinny yes you're so amazing I love the way you make feel right now." At the moment I cumed right on his chest. At the time I could tell that Vinny looked so hard.

"Pauly I want you fuck nice and hard." Vinny got on his back as I got ready to fuck his brains out. I slowly moved my cock inside of him. The way his body moved I could tell he liked it. When we were down having sex we went to take a shower. Then got the shower we ended up having hot sex again. When I went downstairs everyone was glad to see me. Each of the girls took turns hugging me. I could see Mike in the corner he looked like didn't give a fuck. Deanna pulled me aside to talk me to she was glad to see me.

"So this means no more drugs. The normal Pauly is back."

"Yes I'm clean and I'm back. You don't have to worry about me." Mike went over to me to smiling devilishly at me.

"Listen Pauly I still don't like you. I'm at least glad to everything is better with you."

"Thanks. I feel the same way too." I felt like telling Mike that most of things I said to him I said when I was high. But I part of me wanted to say those to him. That night I went to the club to have fun. I had some drinks and dance on the dance floor with Vinny. Since everyone knew about us I didn't hid it. I started move my hand between his legs and just rubbed, Vinny took my hand and down his pants as he just kissed me. Vinny was grinning himself against me and that made me hot. Whispered to for us to go to our spot so he would "help" me. When we got in the back got down on his knees as my pulled my pants and he sucked me off. Everyone was it was happy. I had no idea things would get worst. The next day everyone but Mike and I were gone, Mike sat next to me I wondered what he wanted.

"Pauly tell me something."

"What do you wanna know?"

"What happened to you and Zach? You seemed to be happy with him and then out of blue you came back here." I felt real sick like I was gonna be sick. I tried holding back my tears.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? What you realized you should have chose Vinny. Or did he found out about your little problem and dump you."

"You don't understand."

"Tell me." I lost it I was now crying so I just screamed.

"Zach died that night. Happy now. Fuck you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Like you fucking care." I walked away as my mind was reeling, I was hurting all over. I went to my bed room sat on the floor rocking back and forth. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. I put on a hoodie drying my tears and walked out of the house. I went to a bar just taking shots. I got drunk and must of passed out because when I woke up I in the car and Vinny was here looking mad.

"Why did get drunk and call me to pick you up."

"Mike got me all upset talking about Zach. I just got to the point where I couldn't deal. I'm sorry babe."

"I understand. What he say baby."

"He was asking what happened. He just pushed me intill I told him everything then had the nerve to say sorry. "

"I'm here to make everything better. He just held me tight as he jerked me off. When he got the house I ran to the bathroom and got really sick. As was I was getting sick I heard Vinny talking to Mike.

"Listen why do you love pushing people in the house to their breaking points and lost control."

"I just wanna to know the truth.'

"Bullshit. Leave Pauly alone."

"I didn't do anything." Vinny punched him in his face and walked to my aid.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap. I'll feel better after I finish all this throwing up. Thanks for being there for me."

"I'd anything for you." 10 minutes later I crawled into bed since I felt so sick and Vinny just held me tight. Snooki popped her head in the door she noticed something was up

"What's wrong with Pauly?"

"He got really drunk after Mike pushed him about something really personal."

"I'm sorry. Feel better Pauly." When Snooki saw Mike swollen face she knew something went down.

"Mike what happened did Pauly punch you again."

"No Vinny did he was mad for me upsetting Pauly." The next day I felt better but I still had a headache I went to up to talk up Mike I saw what Vinny did to him.

"Mike why can't you stay out of my business. If I wanna tell things I will."

"Come on you leave the house with out telling anyone and then return without telling anyone. Someone is bond to talk."

"Not like you do you. You break people down intill they got all upset."

"What you want to feel bad because I hurt your feeling."

"Asshole one day you're gonna push someone too far.

"It my fault you to damn sensitive."

"Fuck you." Mike slapped me in the face I punched him and he fell down and he hit his head. He kicked me on soon we were fighting. I just punched him not realizing the blood on my hand. He got up slammed into the table. I don't remember how it ended. I just woke up in the hospital. I saw Vinny I was puzzled.

"What happened?"

"You and Mike got into fight and you passed to because you lost too much blood. You two must hate each other." "All wanted was him to stop talking about me."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I started feel dizzy so I walked away. I didn't wanna fight anymore. As I walking away Mike grabbed me by the wrist when I tried to break free he slammed me on the ground."

"Did you tell him you were leaving?"

"No I just walked away. "

"How did you lose all this blood?"

"When fell I fell on glass and I most started bleeding real bad." Mike walked into my room for the first time, he really looked sorry.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know I hurt you so bad. He had a black eye, fat lip, two broken fingers and his face looked really bad.

"I know you're sorry. I know we'll push each other again so one of us has to move out."

"I agree with you."

"Listen I want you to leave." I was a little scared and I just wanted to have time with Vinny.

"Babe I wish I was there to protect you. If he comes at again I'll fuck him up."

"Thanks baby but no more fighting. I don't to see you get hurt. Maybe we can both move out to our own place. I know I can't stay in the house with Mike."

"I know I like that idea. I know Mike ain't going anywhere. When we go back home we start looking at places. I know that would make Mike happy. When I got home all the girls gave me hugs. Mike wasn't happy to see me I could tell. Snooki went up to me.

"Pauly I'm so glad to see your home. I can't believe he did that to you." As she was talking Mike looked mad and stormed out.

"I know. Soon I'm leaving the house for good with Vinny."

"Why."

"I can't be in the house with Mike. We'll just fight."

"I understand that. The last thing anyone wants is more fighting in this house. "Later that night I couldn't go out because I didn't feel good so Vinny stayed with me. Everything seemed getting better when Mike walked up to Vinny to talk. I could hear them talk.

"I can't believe your little lover boy is leaving because he's not man enough to be in the house with me."

"I don't blame him. He nearly dead because you took a fight too far. I know you're not gonna change. Listen just leave Pauly alone."

"Oh so no he got you talking for him."

"Whatever Mike." Vinny walked away to our bedroom closing and locking the door. We started to make out which made me feel good. I felt Vinny's hand go between my legs rubbing my crotch. He moved down sucking my cock, I laid on the bed gripping the sheets in pleasure. When Vinny was done I could he was all nice and hard so I jerked him off. The next day everyone but Vinny and Mike went to work. I worked somewhere else at another Jersey store. Vinny was still in bed when Mike walked in his room.

"Vinny can we talk."

"Sure. Even though I don't feel too good."

"I'm sorry. You really love Pauly right."

"Yeah with all my heart."

"Why would all the sudden you take Pauly back knowing he was with someone else?"

"Because he needed me and I knew he still loved me."

"Even though you didn't hear from intill him that day."

"Shut up Mike I didn't care. We're together that all that matter." Vinny was getting ad at Mike for getting in his business.

"Listen Mike my head hurts I want to go back bed."

"So you don't think Pauly will cheat on you again."

"I'm no answering that. Please just leave me alone."

"Tell me."

"Pauly was happy when he was away and all that mattered to me."

"Geez Vinny don't get mad and yell at me."

"I told you I'm sick and I now I want rest. Plus this is our problems not yours."

"You know once a cheater always a cheater. He love you intill he finds another boyfriend."

"We both made mistakes but he made up for it." Vinny got up and smacked Mike across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Because I don't want to insult Pauly when you don't know the whole story."

"Tell me that story."

"No you liked wouldn't you."

"I just wanna know what happened. Maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Oh please." Vinny moved on the other side of the bed with his back turned to him. Mike left him alone. Later that night we went to the club, I didn't that was gonna be a fight. Vinny and I were at the bar drinking. We would hear Mike taking about Pauly and I to a bunch of girls. Vinny walked up to Mike tapping on the shoulder.

"What the fuck Mike telling people what happened between Pauly and I."

"Don't get mad I didn't even use your names." Vinny punched Mike in the face almost knocking him down. Mike punched him back and soon they were fighting. I wanted to go over there and stop it but I know Mike would just take out on me. The bouncers came and broke up the fight and kicked everyone out. The fighting didn't stop, as they were fighting Mike pushed Vinny down and he hit his head on the gravel. There was blood on the sidewalk when roommates saw that they were in shock. Jenni went to him looking upset and.

"Can't believe you could this again. You need to keep your angry in check." I ran over to Vinny I picked him putting him in my car and driving him to the hospital. I went to up Mike I was pissed.

"Asshole." When we got to the hospital I had to wait an hour to find out if he was ok. He came out and he said he could go home. When we got home Mike came up to me he looked upset.

"Listen I don't wait to hear you're sorry. Just leave. You make me sick." Everyone else wanted to know if Vinny was ok, we just said we wanted to be alone.

"I fought for you. He called you a cheater. Pauly I found an apartment for us." When Vinny showed me the paper I got all white and looked sick.

"You ok babe."

"No. we can't move there that was Zach's place."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I started to cry and Vinny put his arm around me holding tight. At moment I felt like was gonna be sick

"Baby make me feel better. I put his hand by my crotch, Vinny reached his hand side my pants message me through my underwear. Soon he reached his hand my underwear that made me feel better.

"Harder baby." I felt so good I just smiled at him as he put his hand on my cock jerking me off. When it was all over we fell asleep. In the middle of the night I woke up screaming feeling sick. I turned to Vinny but his still sleeping but Jenni heard me walking into the room.

"You ok Pauly."

"No I'm not. I was dreaming about Zach it felt so real." By the time I was crying so she hugged me, I put my head on her shoulder and just cried.

"It'll be ok I promise you. What happened?"

"Earlier Vinny found the listening to Zach's place and brought bad memories." She left I couldn't to back to sleep. I wanted to drink but I didn't. I wanted to wake up Vinny but he was sick and hurt and didn't want to bother him. I just cried myself sleep. Around 5 I woke up in sweat at least I wasn't screaming but did I feel sick. Soon after Vinny woke up turning to me.

"No I'm having nightmares about Zach. I feel sick."

"I'm sorry babe what was the dreams about."

"We were together and happy and then I think about the last time we were together. The night that he died. Please help me."

"I'll help you. I don't wanna see you upset." He held in his arms while we held hands. I didn't want let him go."

"Baby do you think I was your fault that he died." At the moment I felt sick and threw up in the trashcan.

"Maybe there was something I could've done with got home early that night. Maybe I could've saved his life."

"Babe it wasn't your fault. He died of drug overdose. Maybe he wanted to go that night."

"I understand baby. I don't want these thoughts to end."


	4. Chapter 4

5 months later

We were living together in our place free from all the drama. Vinny I were stronger then ever. One day I stayed home from work because I was sick so I went back to bed. When I got up Vinny was by bed with a box he pulled out a ring smiling. He got down on one knee.

"Pauly D will you marry me making me the happiest man. I love you with all my heart."

"Yes a million times yes. I threw my arms around him holding him tight. Vinny get in the bed with me and started to make out with me. I was happy to be marring the man of my dreams. As we were making out he held me my hand touching my ring.

"I'm so glad we gonna get married. Since the first day I met you I knew we'd be together forever."

"Feel the same way too Vinny. I'm glad we're engaged." we just held each other intill we feel asleep I loved his arms around me. Later that night we all went to karma to have fun. I didn't drink because I still didn't feel right. Vinny seemed to get twisted because he was hard to understand. 2 hours everyone wanted to leave so we left too. I was holding on to Vinny so he wouldn't fall over since he couldn't walk. I put Vinny in the car, as I was driving I started to real sick and blacked out. Deena screamed when she saw our car crash and called 911. An hour later I woke up to the doctor looking at him.

"Mr. Delvecchio you were involved in a bad car crash. You blacked out at the wheel. We ran some tests and we found out that you're pregnant about 2 months along." I looked at the doctor I was shocked that would explain the way I was feeling. I remembered Vinny being there with me I started to cry.

"Ma'am where the other guy that was with me?"

"I'd have to check that for you." I don't know why but I thought he was dead. I just rolled over in the bed I was crying holding my ring. About the 20 minutes later the nurse came back in.

"I found him he's in surgery now. He was badly injured." he was alive thank god I couldn't wait to see him. I felt bad for causing the crash that hurt my one true love. The doctor told I could leave. My phone ran it was Deena.

"Pauly are you guys ok I saw the whole thing."

"I'm fine but Vinny was hurt real badly." I couldn't tell her that I was having a baby. I looked in the mirror I had a fat lip and cuts and bruises all over but I was ok. I put my hand on my belly smiling. I walked to the waiting room to wait for Vinny. An hour later they told he in room 304 I went there. When I walked he was lying there with bandage on his chest and hooked up everything. I saw the doctor and walked to her.

"Dr. what happened him. He broke about 5 ribs causing one to go through his chest muscle. He suffered a concussion in a couple of days he'll be ok to go home. I sat in the chair holding his hand. I kissed his lips.

_"I'm so sorry I caused the accident. I never meant for you get hurt. I hope you forgive me." _ I saw Vinny woke up he looked at me I hated looking upset and didn't want him to see me like that

"Don't be sorry babe it wasn't your fault you were sick. I'll be fine." he grabbed my hand holding me tight.

"I got great news babe."

"What baby."

"I'm 2 months pregnant the doctor told me. I'm so glad babe we're gonna married and now I'm having your kid." Vinny smiled back at me.

"I'm so happy for you. This is the best news." the next day Ronnie picked him since Pauly's car was wrecked as they all in the car they got to talking.

"What happened the night you crashed your car."

"I blacked out because I wasn't feeling too good."

"I'm glad you guys are ok. We miss you guys the house well not Mike. What have you guys been up too?"

"We're getting married and I just find out that I'm having Vinny's baby."

"I'm so happy for you. You guys are so perfect together." when we got the house Vinny and I give Ronnie and a hug and our phone number so the roommates could call. Deena was the only in the house that had my cell number. We went to up the bedroom and just laid down. We couldn't fool around because of Vinny so we just laid in each other and talked.

"When I woke up the hospital I thought you were dead I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you."

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving your side I promise. I remember part of what happen."

Flashback

I could feel my head ache a quick sharp pain and felt like I was gonna throw up. To make myself feel better my body when limp. Right before the crash. Vinny was shaking me hard.

"Babe you have wake up you're driving. Come are you ok." he tried to take the wheel but he was too shitfaced to see or drive. He just tried to turn of the car no luck. As the car crash before we both passed Vinny leaned over to kissing my lips.

"Babe wake up you need to wake up I need you here with me." he tried to unbuckle my seatbelt to get me free and out of car. He got sick throwing up blood too before passing out.

End of flashback

"Baby you tried to save my life I'm love so much more. Your my hero and always will be." We just kissed before falling asleep.

3 weeks later

We went to back to the hospital so Vinny could get his stitches removed. I was glad he was now better. We went shopping for the baby afterwards. I was gonna be father at 32 not what I thought would happen but wouldn't change it for anything in the world. We decide to go neutral since we didn't know what we having.

"Vinny we I can find out the sex of the baby next time I got the doctor. You wanna know what we've having."

"Baby I wanna be surprised I doesn't matter to me. As long as its healthy that all the matters."

"I wanna know so figure out names and the nursery right."

"We'll make it perfect with out knowing." A week I had my appointment with the doctor I went alone. When I got there she asked me if wanted to know the sex I said yes.

"You're having twins a boy and girl." I was happy I knew Vinny would be mad if he knew that but I didn't care. As I driving home I started to think of names. I knew I wanna the boy to Vinny Jr. I ran girls name down. Celica, Ashlee, Gina and Claire. When I got home Vinny was waiting for me.

"Baby how was the visit what did she say."

"Prefect healthy we having twins twice the love." I loved watching him smiling he looked so sexy.

"Oh baby that's great news." I went the bedroom I wrote down the news on piece of paper then I folded it up putting under the mattress. I was tired so I lied down for a while. Later that night I went out to get some food and when I came back he was mad at me.

"I can't believe you."

"What did I do?"

"Found out the sexes. I found the paper how long were thinking bout keeping this from."

"I'm sorry babe I had to find out I didn't mean too upset you." I give him a hug and seem to toe work because soon we were kissing.

"Its ok I just wished you had waited for me."


	5. Chapter 5

"When you asked to know. You didn't feel guilty for doing it behind my back."

"I don't know I just knew you would understand."

"I wouldn't after I told you no."

"I'm the one having this kid so think I would be the one decide."

"But it's our kid and we should work together." just then I felt real sick putting one hand on my head the other on my stomach. I sat down but that didn't help I turned real pale.

"You ok baby. You don't look right."

"No I feel sick I stood up falling in his arms. I knew I as gonna be sick so I ran to the sink to be sick. I hit my head I don't remember much I could hear Vinny talking to me.

"Baby speaks to me." When woke up I was in the ambulance I was scared I touched my head I felt a big cut.

"Babe what happened?"

"You passed out after hitting your head. Then you threw up so I had turn you on your side so you wouldn't choke. You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I dint know I would passed out like that." When I got to the hospital they run all type of tests on me I was scared and I knew Vinny was too. I swear the wait was so long about an hour later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Delvecchio you now 3 months pregnant. It seems like keep the babies would cause great risk to you. Your body can't take the strain of the babies."

"What will happen to the babies?" I could see Vinny looking at me like I should care bout myself.

"There's a chance of a miscarriage and premature birth. I'm more worried with your health." I got mad and went to leave when I fell on the ground I knew things were wrong but I didn't really care. Vinny rushed over to me he was scared.

"What can he do get better."

"He should try to eat more and stay off his feet. If he does that he should stop having dizzy spells. If doesn't work he might have to stay in the hospital intill the babies are born." I didn't wanna stay for 6 more months I would have to get better after the doctor walked out we got to the talking I hope we wouldn't yell.

"Baby I'm worried bout you I don't want anything to happen you. You should stay here."

"I'll be fine I just need to go home and stay off my feet and things will ok. Nothing bad will happen." he helped me out of the bed into the wheelchair which I had to be in for awhile since I couldn't walk.

2-3 months later

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Pauly Delvecchio and Vinny Gudangino. Pauly Delvecchio do you take Vinny Guadangino to be your husband to have and to hold till death do you part through sickness and in health."

"I do."

"Vinny Gudangino do you take Pauly Delvecchio to be your husband to have and to hold till death do you part through sickness and in health."

"I do."

"I now show you Mr. and Mr. Delvecchio." everyone clapped as they kissed long and good. When they got the got the dance hall everyone was changed in semi formal causal. They played "I do cherish you" by 98 degrees the two started to slow dance their dance. This was so prefect I married the man of my dreams and I have gonna have his kids in 3 months.

I was still weak and was in the wheelchair. I was quite big everyone was happy for us. Now I couldn't breathe which was bad so every 10 minute was would sit down to catch my breath. In 3 months it was would all worth it. Vinny was much more worried about me. He went with me for my next doctor appointment.

"It seems you get worst we're not sure if you can have a healthy delivery."

"The babies aren't ok?" I was worried would they die or something.

"Yes we worried about your heart and breathing and afraid you might die during birth." I saw Vinny turn white he was scared.

"How does he give birth?"

"C-section and everything should go just fine." It scared a little bit but had faith things would work out." When the doctor went out the room we started to talk I afraid we would yell at each other.

"Since we found out health as gone down hill we can try again. I don't want to lose you and the babies."

"I understand but what about what I want. This means a lot to me. After this all happens everything will be fine I promise don't worry." He hugged me kissing me I guess he understood we went home. I went to be since I was tired.

"Baby I'm scared that it. I don't want to lose you because you're my everything."

"No one going anywhere. We're married I'm all yours till the day I die."

"I know baby and soon we'll be parents." We made out for a while it was perfect. In the middle of the might I felt sick and ran to bathroom. I got sick and passed in the middle everything, I was woken up scariest sound Vinny screaming.

"I can't believe you I love you so much but I almost had enough of this. I'm scared now I'll lose you and the babies." I held his hand looking into those deep brown eyes

"I told you babe everything will be fine. I don't like anyone more of it scares me too."

"I want you go into the hospital baby to make sure things will be ok."

"I don't want be hooked to stuff for 3 months I want to be home with you. I really don't know about all of this but I really don't wanna be in the hospital."

"I understand baby I force you do anything you don't want to. I just you to be safe."

"Your so sweet babe. I'll try to make things better. The truth was I knew things were getting worst but I couldn't look into those eyes and tell him. I still figured that after the births things would be better. We went back to bed and things seemed better

2 months later

As I was sleeping I felt something wet between my legs that meant I was going to labor I was scared because it was month early and Vinny was at work I called Deena.

"Deena I need you come to take the hospital its time. Vinny's at work." she came over first since we didn't live that far from the house. When I got there I felt like throwing up then I couldn't breath. I got in the car. We drove real fast on the way I called Vinny.

"Babe its time I'm having the babies Deena's taking me."

"I'll meet you there." When I got there they put me on oxygen because they could tell I was having breathing problems. I laid the bed trying my hardest not to blackout because the room was spinning and that was making me sick. Soon my doctor came in.

"Mr. Delvecchio how you are doing."

"Not good I'm having problems breathing and I feel very lightheaded."

"I think we would rush you into surgery right away."

"Can we wait fro my husband before I make decision?"

"The longer we wait the more you could be a risk. I don't think you have normal birth." 5 minutes later Vinny showed up and ran to me hugging me tight.

"Sir we have to rush your husband into surgery to save all of their lives." Vinny turned a shade of white and stood there.

"You saying he could die." I saw him cry he stood there speechless.

"What is the decision?"

"How much longer till I go into labor."

"3 hours. We don't think you make it."

"I wanna try to for a normal birth."

"I'll come in 1 hours and see how your feeling." I told Vinny to come here he got into bed be me holding tight.

"Baby I love you so matter please don't die I need you so much." He took of the mask and kissed me.

"No one gonna die I'm your for a long time."

"Let's just lie here together." I could tell he scared and didn't want think of it so we just lay in each other arms. Soon felt thing happening so Vinny got up and just held my hand. I could feel week and sick it wasn't gonna go right. But it was too late now. The doctor came in.

"It time you have to push." about 5 pushes we had our son Vinny Jr. it was time for the second baby. I could feel my heart hurt and feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Time to push again." 5 pushes more we had our daughter Evie Jennifer (after JWOW) they were both 6 pounds.

"Vinny I'll always love you."

"Love you too baby." after that everything went dark I passed out. The nurses cleared out the babies and Vinny out of the way to work on me


	6. Chapter 6

A/N after this I'm not doing in the point of view of Pauly

Vinny just stood there shock he saw all nurses around Pauly working on him. He knew that was going happen. 20 minutes the doctor came over she didn't look happy.

"Sorry his heart stopped and we couldn't get it working again."

"I just wanna be alone with him for a moment." Everyone unhooked him and walked away. He kissed his lips one last time.

"Pauly I love you so much I can't believe you're gone. I don't know what I'll do without you." After that they moved his body out about the time the rest cast members showed up.

"Congrats Vinny. I heard that Pauly gave birth to twins. Where is he?" Vinny stood there in shock feeling so sick he didn't wanna cry. Deena knew sometimes was wrong so she went to him they whispered to each other

"What happened?"

"Pauly died he body couldn't take it."

"Omg I'm sorry I'll tell them to go away so you can alone." Deena tried her hardest not cry but couldn't and broke down crying her eyes out Snooki went up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Pauly died the babies are fine." Snooki told everyone and them all hugged Vinny. He soon collapsed on the floor Snooki went to him to just hold me but just moved away.

"I need to be alone please go." May 15 2015 was the best and worst day of his life. Everything he knew was gone he nothing. Now he had a father to two beautiful children. He went home packing his bags and packing up everything he was going home to be with his mom.

A week later

They had a funeral from him he was buried back in RI. Pauly's parents were mad at Vinny for what happened but happy that two grandbabies came out it. When he came home his mom was shocked to him.

"Vinny why did come to live here."

"Mama Pauly died and I can't be in jersey anymore." She ran up to her son holding him tight as Vinny just cried.

"I'm so sorry honey I'll be there for you." She picked up the two babies moving them her room lying them on the bed. Vinny went to his bed room lied on the bed and just cried. His whole world was mess and all fucked up.

5 months later

Vinny was getting letter from the cast members wondering if everything was ok with him. The show was canceled because they couldn't go after Pauly's death and Vinny leaving to go home for good. Snooki called his phone and Vinny picked up the phone.

"Vinny I miss you I wanna get together with you."

"I'd like that you're still in jersey."

"Everyone went back home after the show. How are the twins doing? I hope things are better."

"I'm getting better day after day and they're good mom is helping me."

"That is good."

"Yup bye nice talking to you." They hung up the phone he realized he go out for diapers and his mom was gone. He got the twins dressed and they went to the store. As he was Wal-Mart a cute guy caught his eye. The guy went up to him Vinny didn't know how think.

"Hey I'm Gino your cute. What cute kids."

"Thanks I'm Vinny." Gino noticed the ring on his finger and wondered why seemed to be flirting.

"I didn't know you were married. I'm sorry."

"I was I just get myself to take of the ring."

"I understand if mind me asking what happened."

"My husband died about 5 months ago."

"I'm really sorry. You wanna go sometime."

"Yeah but not looking for anything serious."

"We'll take it real slow." He tore off a piece of paper off writing down his number giving to Vinny." He smiled back at Gino when grabbed the number their hands touched and first time Vinny felt "loving" feeling. He went to the baby care aisle got his stuff and left. When got home he lay on the bed thinking bout Gino. He looked up

_I miss you much Pauly why did you have go. The twins are growing up without a father. I love you so much. _Vinny was looked like Pauly he had his eyes and smile. Evie had his smile too. He called up Gino up.

"Hey it's Vinny the guy you met today. Maybe we could go to a movie later."

"I like that idea I'll pick you up around 5." Vinny told him his addy. His mom came back shortly after. He decided to take brief nap before going out. He had a dream about Pauly

His dream

_"Babe I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me like that? I'm alone with our kids." _

_"I'm sorry didn't know I was gonna die I never wanted to leave you. You know you're hurting. I hating you like this but everything will get better I promise." _

_"I love you so much I need you be with you and I can't." _

Vinny soon woke up he was crying and sweating a lot. He touched his wedding ring. He just got in the shower where he just cried. If it wasn't for his kids he would "go away" soon Gino showed up to take him out that made him happy. When got to the movie they sat down and started to hold hands. Gino reached in for a kiss so Vinny kissed him back. He felt weird for kissing someone when just lost Pauly. He broke away from the kiss Gino could tell something was wrong so he whispered to him

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"I just felt weird kissing someone else. I liked it."

"I don't want you feel uncomfortable."

"I like that you're sweet." Vinny went in for kiss and two kissed again. Vinny was falling love and it scared him. He still didn't want anyone but Pauly. He had feeling that Gino knew that. After the movie they went out a club to have some drinks and party. Even though the music was fast Vinny and Gino slowed danced holding on to each other.

"Vinny do think you can stay over."

"I don't think do it's to fast I hope you understand."

"I understand you can tell me when you're ready. I don't wanna rush you." Vinny kissed him the lips before they got in the car. When they got his house Gino kissed Vinny one last time.

"Bye I had fun with you call me tomorrow."

"Me too I will." For the first time in long time he was happy and he was smiling again. He kissed the twins telling goodnight before he went to bed.

A year later

Vinny and Gino were together and now living together just them and the twins. He was a great step dad to them. Vinny Jr. and Evie were now a year and 5 months old getting real big. He was glad to have someone like Gino in his life. He was so in love with him but still didn't want to let his guard down. Vinny had a moment in his life that was bittersweet. The twin's first word was dada and they called Gino that made Vinny sad he always imaged them telling Pauly that. Vinny Jr. had short brown hair and Evie had black hair like Pauly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Ashley came up with the idea. Vinny D is his son

17 years later

Evie and Vinny were now all grown up. Vinny Jr. looked like just Pauly he was quite tall around 6' was about 5'7 she looked more like Vinny had long brown hair and he brown eyes.

Evie's P.O.V

Ever since I was a little girl I noticed that dad had a wedding ring on and Gino didn't wear a wedding ring. I remember when I was 8 I asked him about it but he didnt' tell me. My brother doesn't look like our daddy and always wondered who he liked looked. Dad doesn't like to bring his past up I have feeling something bad really happened that he been trying to forget. My brother looks nothing like my dad I wonder who is this person he looks like.

I wondered who he was fore he got together with Gino. He lived with as long as I could remember Gino being there. I guess he didn't want anymore kids after us. I went looking into his past and found that he was on a show called jersey shore.

When I watched the show I saw a guy that looked like spitting imagine of my brother his name was Pauly D. was he the person dad was with before he met Gino. I went online to print out a picture of him to show my dad and my brother. On one of the shows he made out with my dad.

Vinny D. P.O.V.

When I turned 12 it was oblivious I didn't look like my dad but who did look like. I asked him one day but didn't say anything to me. I always figured out that when I was older he would tell me. As I got older I waited for dad to tell me. I tried to ask Gino but he just said "its best that your father tells you." I tried to look into his past but it seemed like all his older pictures he kept hidden. When day when I was 16 Evie came up to with a picture she told I looked like his guy. She told his name was Pauly d

I was in shock when I saw the pic he looked like older version of me. WTF? I looked some complete stranger from an old reality show. I decided to watch it with my sister. I was in shock that guy was dad's lover. Why couldn't tell me about him what happened.

As I got older people called Vinny D so people would confuse me with my dad. I figured now that 18 I wanted truth. I couldn't sit by knowing what I knew about my dad.

2033

Vinny D went to his dad who was sitting down watching TV he sat down next to him.

"Dad I'm 18 I need to know some answers."

"About what."

"2 years Evie saw a show called jersey shore and saw a guy named Pauly and he looked just like me. Why is that tell me who he is." I could tell he upset looking like he was gonna cry.

"He's your father we were married and after he gave birth to your guys he died. So I kept his from you but took we a long time forget." I put my arms around him giving a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. So you guys met on the show. How long were together."

"We dated for years and married for about 5 months. He meant the world to me. I love that fact that you look just him."

"Why couldn't I find pics of him or of you too guys together."

"After he died I put them away so I wouldn't get depressed. I'll show you the pics if you wanna see them."

"I'd love that." Vinny D and his dad walked up to his room where he pulled a chest opening pulling out pictures.

"These are taking shortly after we met and fell in love. This is our wedding" Vinny D looked at the pictures he felt sad. This was his father's true love and the father that give birth to him. He loved looking at him since they looked like twins. He started to cry.

"Here are some things of Pauly's I kept." He saw some clothes and jewelry he saw his wedding ring."

"Can I keep the clothes?"

"Sure." He went in his room and tried on the clothes and found the clothes fit. He couldn't believe he was same size of his father. With the clothes he looked just like his father and that made him happy. When he came out of the room his dad stood there in shock.

"OMG you look just him in every way. I can't believe how you look like him. You also like him too. "Vinny D liked learning about a father he never knew that he was just like. Took the picture of his two fathers at their wedding day and put on his dresser. He called Evie in.

"You have to see these pics of our father." She came in looking at the pictures she was still couldn't believe how much he looked like him. She took a pic of him too keep. Vinny found there was reunion he didn't want to go but thought it was good for his kids so he decided to go jersey after all this time.

Jersey

When he got in the house with his kids the memories came back and he wanted to cry. Evie could tell this held special meaning to him. Soon everyone walked in and was all in shock when they saw Vinny D for the first time. Nicole went up to him shaking his hand.

"You look just you father I can't believe it. What's your name?"

"Vinny Delvecchio Jr. but people just call me Vinny D."

"Just like your dad. What your sister's name."

"Evie. Tell me about my dad. What was he like?"

"He was funny, cool and overall a nice person. We had fun together. He truly loved your father." Everyone shaked Vinny and Evie's hands telling them how they glad to meet them. Deena went up to him smiling still in shock how he looked like Pauly.

"He wanted to have you so bad he didn't care if something happened to him as long you guys were healthy. I miss you father so much." even though it was year later Mike still wanted to put his two cents.

"Vinny did you know that father was in dugs and cheated on Vinny for a longtime."

"Mike why would you tell him that. He didn't need to know that."

"He asks like his father was saint and you guys were always perfect together."

"Fuck you." Vinny wanted to hit so bad but didn't think it was right do it finish of his kids.

"Tell me more about what my father did."

"When Vinny left the house for a while your father went to the club and found someone else. They had relationship intill his lover died. When he came back he was on drugs."

"Wow that's sad but I don't care he changed that all the matters."

"You don't care that Pauly cheated and if his lover wasn't dead he wouldn't be with Vinny." Vinny D got mad and punched him the face Mike swung back.

"I don't fucking know you and trash my father right in front of me. You're an asshole."

"Your father and Mike didn't get along. He loves to air out dirty laundry about people with caring if people get hurt."

"What Pauly did was complicating and they both hurt each other." After about 2 hours they decided to go home they were both sick of being around Mike. When they got home Vinny d went upstairs to the chest his dad had shown he found a DVD in there marked for the twins at 18. He went to his room and popped in the DVD.

_I wanted to make to this video for guys because I wasn't here to see you grow up. I guess if you watching that I didn't make it through there birth and Vinny is raising you turned ok. Vinny I wonder if you like me or father or a combo of the two of us. _

_You guys meant the world to me that why went through all the trouble to make sure you guys were healthy and perfect. When I learned I was gonna be father I was happy a little bit of me and Vinny coming into this world. _

_Evie I gave you middle name Jennifer after my friend Jenni (JWWOW). I bet you're a beautiful young woman very smart. I wonder if you have Vinny's eyes or my eyes. Who ever you look like I know you will be beautiful. _

_Vinny I chose that name because there's not a sweeter name then name of my true love. You his first name and my last name which is perfect. I bet you're nice and tall. _

_I'm so sorry I never saw you grow up I didn't think anything would happen to me. I thought that I would be just fine but I guess my heart couldn't make it through both births. I'm also sorry if broke your guys heart for not knowing the whole truth. I love you guys so much_

Vinny went to get his sister to watch the video they started to cry watching it. they liked watching apart of there father telling them about themselves and how much he loved even though he wasnt there. Vinny walked in as they watching this. he was in shock he never knew bout the video. watching him speak made Vinny upset, under his breath his said _I love you babe_.

Vinny was glad he had to beautiful kids and had true love even though it only lasted 7 years. he had perfect life even though Pauly wasn't it. he thought he could never happy again but his children and Gino changed it. what bout this for the ending


End file.
